lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunrise, Nov 1015
Part 1 The early morning hours brought a small flurry of snow and sleet while the leaves remaining on the trees held on to the last moment before breaking off and falling gracefully to the forest floor. The early sounds of the woods stirred and the chorus of nature sang with a beautiful melody. The howl of the wind swept in and out of Nex's ears, replacing the now soft hiss that is Malek'Reth's poisoned voice. He took a long breath in, allowing the cool air to fill his lungs. In that moment he felt completely at peace. Perched high in a tree, Nex awaited the full light of day to begin his hunt although, for once, he did not feel like taking life but instead felt like giving it. The events of Arn now lay months back but the images played over and over in his mind as clear as the sight before him. Dead men rising, pale light in their blood soaked eyes. Who knew Lydia had the power to raise so many, and the question remained, what were her limits? if any. These morning hunts had become a ritual of Nex's since his "Army" had docked on the eastern shores of The Sea of Embers to wait out the coming winter. The strategic move came out of a necessity to preserve the element of surprise as Larken forces had been warned of Lydia's coming but it came at great risk for supplies were already beginning to run short. These problems and the uncertainty of the future weighed heavily on Nex's mind but he still found time to connect with nature and in his own way feel a closeness to Rakau again. As the Sun slowly crept over the Eastern Mountains a fog rolled in, blanketing the forest in a feeling of great stillness and quiet. Taking it as a sign that his hunt was destined to be unsuccessful Nex climbed down from his perch and began a leisurely walk through the woods. The dead leaves crunched loudly under the light covering of snow; the only sound to be heard for what felt like miles. It was strange but the feeling of being completely alone out there was nourishing to Nex; it was as if the solidarity called to him, pulling him ever farther from the grasp of the lives of men. Lost in thought Nex walked aimlessly through the morning. By mid day the fog had dissipated, replaced now by small rays of sunlight peaking out from behind an overcast sky. Miles from camp Nex rested at the base of a great oak tree, he unpacked a small lunch of apples and salted meat to enjoy with hearty ale (a brew of his own creation, not very appealing to the pallet but what it lacked in taste it made up for in strength). The hiss of Malek'Reth was now only a dull whisper, hardly audible over the serene beauty of the woods. Sadly the paradise was not to last. The days were growing shorter and after a short while the sun was beginning its decent to the horizon. It was time to head back for even Nex knew how dangerous these woods could become at night. ... The Army was hidden on the Eastern coast of the Sea, spread out between three camps (one for each ship) a few miles apart: Two rested in a small bay hugging the base of the mountains, with the last resting at the furthest point out from the bay. That was Nex"s and Lydia's camp. Nex returned, slightly intoxicated from his concoction, to find a camp that had been idle for far too long and was beginning to deteriorate. The few months on the coast had the men finding all sorts of ways to entertain themselves. Many had resorted to gambling for supplies and even weaponry; Nex had been banned from playing after the first day due to a, not so surprising, winning streak that had earned him a nice new set of trinkets (most of which he returned later as supplies started to dwindle). Others occupied themselves with work like maintaining the ship of collecting firewood but these tasks were less enjoyable and with time became orders instead of leisurely tasks. One task was always on point however, the hunt for food. Before the fall the forest coast had been plentiful with apples and berries in addition to the many wild animals but as winter pressed closer these necessities were becoming scarce. His stroll through camp reminded him again of their many needs and his stress returned with a staggering quickness. He saw men, women and children, all former peasants of Arn with little means, not adequately prepared for the coming winter, looking to him for help. Malek'Reth's taunt echoed louder which only increased Nex's anxiety. He felt like throwing it into the sea, tied with rocks so it could sink to the deepest depth but the urge to throw it away always seemed less than the urge to keep it. ... At night Nex and Lydia would spend many hours in discussion. Much of this was about strategy and how best to reach the Rhivic with as many soldiers as possible. The stress of this was beginning to drive a divide between the two as they had many differing opinions. Despite this divide the two still found time after these meetings to have nightly discussions concerning the Seven, the past ages, and even the God's walk, or least what Lydia could remember of it. In addition Lydia had been teaching Nex to read and write, it added much stress as well but Nex was making progress and the lessons helped strengthen their bond even after bitter arguments. Tonight there would be no lesson, there would be no intellectual discussion, only disagreement. ... Lidiya was sitting at her table pouring over old maps and books, looking for some way to turn the tides to her favor. The endless texts seem to offer little to no help as they were none the closer to finding an easier way into Rhivic. "Where have you been?" Lidiya rose from her seat, questioning Nex as he staggered into her tent. "I was out...for a leisurely walk." He responded with heavy sarcasm. Lidiya knew this mood and did her best to avoid conflict, "I am happy you have returned safely, I would know not what to do if I were left without a champion..." Nex ignored her response and made his way to her table. Plopping down into one of the chairs opposite Lidiya, He pulled his wineskin out and finished the remainder of ale he had created. "Ah I truly am blessed." "Blessed indeeeeed," ''Malek'Reth pulled heavily on Nex's back, his mood shifted at an alarming rate. Lidiya watched as the pain grew in his face. "Please talk with me Nex, I am here to help you bear this burden, do not shut it away." "You cannot help me." He spoke as if defeated. "Please, I am a divine being, after all. (The teenage ego showed through her otherwise Godly demeanor) "Ha! Divine! Tell me, oh Goddess of Death, how do you propose to help me when you cannot even help those people -- '''our' people out there. The ones who followed you into battle and are now starving and freezing!" Nex stood up and began pacing in front of the desk; his voice seemed coupled with another one, one much darker and ancient. "You must understand how things work!" Lidiya did her best to explain, "Everything we do comes with a price. All our actions so far have caused a shift within Ura and that shift must be balanced." "Then we should be the ones to pay that price." Nex looked at her stern, puzzled as to why others must suffer for their actions. "Because all are made to suffer...", ''"Silence your poison tongue!" The battle continued to wage in Nex's mind. "It is not just our actions Nex." She looked to the small alter at her tent's entrance, "Things are changing, I cannot see how but I can feel it." "Give me a real answer! I tire of trying to guess what you know!" He slammed his fists down on the table, cracking it slightly under his rage. "What do mean not just our actions?" "I know I am not the only one of my kin to believe our presence was needed here again. I do not yet understand why I have come back but if I managed to enter this world then any other...." She stopped, a look of great concern and grief came over her face; blood slowly dripped from her eyes. "What?" Nex pulled his fists from the table, his concern for her took over his rage for a moment. "Lidiya, What's wrong?!" She seemed lost in a deep thought but after a long pause she spoke, "Nex you are correct, there is a lot I have not told you." She moved around the desk to his side, placing her hand on his. "There is so much now that I myself do not understand and even some things I have overlooked in my human error." Her concern now focused towards Nex. "I need you to give me that sword." Her face grew stern, "Do not ask why but you must not have it anymore." Nex stepped back quickly, pulling his hand from hers, "No!!" Although he knew she was trying to help the anger returned and he felt the urge curse her for even asking. ''"She promised she would never ask--" "Silence!!' Nex screamed aloud. Falling to his knees he grabbed the sides of his head he dug his nails into his scalp. "You know what you have to do to be rid of me, just give in..." Lidiya ran to his side but when she reached out to comfort him, she was thrown back with a massive slap sending her down to the floor at the foot of her desk. "You want '''my' sword." Maleka spoke, pulling his vessel to his feet. ''"I am happy to oblige." ''He reached back and pulled Malek'Reth from it's bindings, which burst off in a flash of red and purple fire. Slowly he stepped towards Lidiya who lay defenseless on the floor. He raised the blade high, poised to crash down upon her head. "Nex! Please get a hold of yourself!" She threw her hands up as the Evil blade flew down to strike. .... Part 2 Nex ran from the tent, his body being carried by an unnatural force, he sped from camp and into the woods. The trees around him grew dark and twisted, stretching higher and higher into an endless sky, the leaves shriveled sending small flakes of dried blood down like a fresh snow of red and the animals of the forest howled and screamed like a symphony of the damned. ''"You're mine now." Nex turned to see a dark figure standing in a small clearing within the twisted woods; It was tall and elegant yet its presence made Nex want to collapse with dread. Its black limbs were long and smooth, both fingers and toes looked to be individually covered with silver armor and on its chest rested a small jewel, a deep red like the last moments of light before the sun sets. On the figures back and sides rested three pairs of massive silver wings. "Who are you?!" Nex shouted but the figure did not answer. It turned and ran down the trail forcing Nex to give chase. He ran with all his might but the figure glided down the path with incredible speed, pulling farther and farther away from him. When the figure was almost out of sight the trees began to shift behind it, faces and limbs sprouted from the twisted woods. Faces of strangers, faces of friends, animals, all shouted and moaned crying to be set free. They moved closer to Nex and grabbed at him with random arms, he shook them off and continued to run, now fleeing from the horror. He burst from the trees onto a small cliff overlooking the sea, at its edge the figure stood. ''"You know who I am." ''The voice was so familiar but Nex could not concentrate, he charged the figure but before he could connect it vanished. Unable to stop his momentum Nex tumbled off the edge of the cliff and fell to the dark depths below. ... Garradir could only watch as a pillar of Ice and fire blew through the top of Lidiya's tent. He stood only a few tents down; serving as one of Lidiya's Generals meant he must remain close at all times. He arrived just as Nex was exiting. "Nex, by The Seven, what has happened?!" He questioned, but the Maddened Cobra seemed to not even notice him and proceeded to tear through camp, throwing any man out of his way who attempted to stop him. Garradir rushed into the tent expecting to find the worst. He entered to an astonishing sight. Near the center of the room a twisted pillar of Ice rose from the ground, Malek'Reth embedded deep within its base, grasped by its frozen might. The table had been thrown through the back of the tent, causing it to half collapse, the remainder of the tent held many burns and scorch marks, with one very large spot still burning in front of the ice block. "M'lady Lidiya! Lidiya are you alright?!" Garradir moved to the ice block. "Lidiya are you ok... oh....I.." He bent down under the Ice shield and found Lidiya, in a small pool of blood, her clothes drenched by the continuous stream from her eyes, but she was alive. Malek'Reth's point lay inches from her face. "I am fine Garradir but I need to be alone." She spoke with out looking up. "Please let us take you to elsewhere, it is no--" "Gather the camps together and inform me when the other 's arrive." She cut him off. Her aura radiated feelings of dread deep in Garradir's chest. "I..." Noticing Lidiya was no longer paying attention to him he left the tent and began preparing the men. "Kunlank! Gendry!" "Kunlank, I need you to ride to the camp of the dead, Inform Commander Riggs that he is to move camp to here, with us." "Aye!" He took off without question. Garradir turned to his Fumnite assistant, "I need you to head to the other camp and tell Commander Grecko the same." "As you wish but you must tell me has happened, where has that animal Nex ran off to and what about Li--" "Go. Once the camps are together I will explain." Gendry left, mumbling a prayer of mercy against the coming storm. "I will explain when I know what going on myself. Hurin spare me your ultimate judgement a little longer." Garradir looked out into the woods. An unfamiliar warm breeze blew from its mouth and the camp fell silent. Part 3 "Nex! Please get a hold of yourself!" Lidiya raise her arm and fell backwards awaiting the strike. The Blade was stopped in a flash of fire and ice; an inferno blew from all sides of Malek"Reth that engulfed the tent. For only a brief second Lidiya saw through the eyes of her reanimated husks, felt their life force stricken away then the vision was washed out in bloody tears. Nex was hidden behind the ice and swirling fire but his evil cry cold be heard clear as day, it tore at Lidiya's soul and brought back feelings not felt for hundreds of years. The world melted into a cold clear lake at night, the surrounding trees silhouetted by the bright full moon hovering just over top of the tree line. An elf stood, bowing before her. He spoke an ancient verse before turning and making his way to the waters edge. His shadow twisted and flew across the white snow between them, its shape moved between that of a dragon and an elf. He spoke one more verse at the waters edge before walking into the icy depths. As his head submerged the lake evaporated into the sky and the surrounding trees and foliage began to spark and catch fire. The world burned away leaving Lidiya in a desert. A black mass rose over the horizon with the sun and charged down the hill following the fleeting shadow's edge. Lidiya gazed at the fruits of her failures and she wept, not tears of blood but real tears. They evaporated on contact with the hot sand, blazing away in puffs of smoke. Nex walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt the sorrow, felt the heat, felt the storm growing closer; the hoard brandished tools of destruction and cried out with ill purpose. Nex moved in front of her and drew his swords. With a deep breath he rushed forward but the hill grew steeper and steeper as he ran toward the hoard. He cut through the first few lines but soon found himself running straight up at the sky; the black mass rained down upon him like a waterfall. He cut and slashed but to no avail; the world turned black around him and he found his body twisting and turning in a wet darkness without air. ...it was the end. "My love, you truly are a handful sometimes." New awoke on the shore, pain caressed every muscle in his body save his submerged legs which were numbed by the cold of the sea's water. He attempted to move but could hardly bear to inch his way from the water's edge. He laid back gazing up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by while the sun moved from one side of the sky to the other then emptiness filled his field of vision. --- The camp moved feverishly to reassemble after months of inactivity. Families packed up their tents and soldiers gathered what gear and supplies they had left. Garradir oversaw the camp's activity from his new post at the front of Lidiya's tent, her other Generals walked the perimeter and kept watched on the woods. "Garradir!" He turned to see Maurice Grecko running towards him. Grecko was young but very capable; he was an Arnish soldier but deserted upon meeting Lidiya and proved himself a valuable asset during the attack on the docks of Autumn City. "We will need more than a few capable men in the coming days." Garradir worried to himself as Grecko approached. "Sir!" He stood at attention awaiting permission to speak but seemed eager to share his news. "Please Grecko you need not be so formal, now please stand at ease and speak with me." "Of course, my apologies Sir...a...sorry, Garradir, old habits." He relaxed but only slightly. "The perimeter is secure but strange sounds have been heard coming from the woods and Nex is still absent." Grecko seemed very concerned with the last part, whether it was concern for Nex's safety or for his own his own, Garradir could not tell. "I fear what may happen if we remain here." "Thank you Grecko, your position is noted but we do nothing without Lidiya's word. Find a replacement to take your next watch and go rest. We will all need to be ready and rested by morning." Grecko bowed and turned away. Garradir turned back to his post and continued to watch the camp move like ants on a hill. Lidiya could be heard crying softly inside but no one dared enter, the fear of magical reprise was far to great. --- Nex walked down the coast, his crippled body slowed the process but he marched on anyway. His left arm was broken in multiple places but resetting the bones proved easier then expected, it helps when you have had practice, he used his shirt for rope and drift wood for a splints. The real issue was the hot sun tearing at his back and shoulders which exacerbated his sever dehydration. "I thought I was supposed to be lucky." Nex quietly laughed to himself but it was cut short due to a few broken ribs. After a few hours he finally arrived at camp but to his horror he found it abandoned. Most of the supplies had been packed, all that remained was Lidiya's tent and the ice pillar, slightly melted under the sun's rays. He wandered through camp noting the freshness of the old fire pits and the distant sound of a ships bell, he had just missed them. Arriving at the camp's center he knelt before the tent and was overcome with emotion. Hearing sobs from outside Lidiya finally moved from underneath her icy shield and made for the exit. As she exited their eyes connected and everything fell silent once more. They starred at each other and Nex could find no words to say. Lidiya spoke first, crusted blood fell from her face with each word. "Nex. I think we need to talk." "Lidiya." He paused and looked around, catching a small glimpse of Malek'Reth in the tent. "I think you are right." Previous Chapter The Luckiest Sword Alive: Unto the Sea of Embers, July 1015 Next Chapter Garrah's RemorseCategory:Character lore